Kazumi Hikawa
From now you're my perfect rival, make sure to remember that: I'll defeat you with my trio unit, do you understand?-''Beginning of the rivalry with Hilulu 'Kazumi Hikawa ('''カズミ氷川) is a very famous idol, actress and fashion model in Pritaly. She has a very strong, courageous and kind personality. She always gives advice to the people that she really likes. In her freetime, she loves reading love stories. She's the first and main character of Hime Shiratenshi Backstory Kazumi has a really sad backstory:her mother died when she was little, because of lungs cancer and her father after this, started to drink alcoholic and use drugs and for this, he died too. After some months, Kazumi's brother, Kaito started to make the same errors, also abusing Kazumi, saying that she was the fault of the dead of their parents. Kazumi left her home,after her 15th birthday and she started a new life as an actress,which was her dream.That time,she didn't believe in anybody and her only distraction were the online videogames like:Alfheim Online and she was very good at it,still now she's on top of the ranking.It was there that she met Hime,a girl that was strong, just like her, in sword skill.Immediately liking her,Hime wanted to become friend with her,but Kazumi refused,adding that in this world there is no one that you can rely on,that was when Hime slapped Kazumi,saying that she can't say something like that,because there are person who are really good.Maybe because of the slap,maybe because she feared the ice aura around the blue haired girl;Kazumi accepted and because of the good influence that Hime had on her,Kazumi started to giving advice to rookie idols and began to search her perfect rival Appareance Kazumi is a tan skinned girl,she has long red hair with a single red streak tied into a ponytail by a golden band.She has two eyes of a different color:the left one is marina water,the right one is gold.She's also very tall. Relationship Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin:She's Kazumi's perfect rival.They first met during the number 1 Princess Contest in Priparis.They're shipped by everyone in the Academy as "Kazulu".Kazumi (although she denies it sometimes)really cares about Hilulu(in fact they are now wife and wifeXDD)but they still tease eachothers sometimes Hime Shiratenshi:Kazumi's bestfriend and rival on Alfheim Online.They first met,thank to this game,that time Kazumi couldn't believe in anybody,but thanks to the slap,or to the ice aura around the girl,she "accepted"her as a friend She's her manga's number one fan,which always make her cry.They are members of the unit LUX's. Fuwari Midorikaze:She's Kazumi's 2nd bestfriend,they first met with Hime in the Palps,when Fuwari,gave up on being a "princess",they gave to her the push,to go back on Parajukku and discovering the truth about Hibiki Shikyoin,but also to realize her aspiration of becoming a doctor.They are members of the unit LUX's and Fuwari is also Kazumi's doctor Saku Kimi:He was the first person with Mizu,who Kazumi met when she came to Parajukku.Kazumi thinks that he's very gentle and a friend who you can always rely on.They're friend and part on the unit:EVERDAY SMILE Mizu Yōsei:She was the first person with Saku,who Kazumi met when she came to Parajukku.Kazumi thinks that she's very wise and gentle.They are friends and part of the unit:EVERYDAY SMILE Dorothy West:They are childhood friends and also rival,even though they often bicker.Kazumi really likes Dorothy's personality(but she'll never say it loud)but she also thinks that Dorothy needs to reasonate before talking Naoha Mizuki:Kazumi really admires the passion that Naoha has for persecuting her dream Trivia * She likes eating spicy food * She's part of the unit LUX's * In the LUX's her symbol is the ruby * She's very good at playing the violin * She likes classic music * She's a Japanese dancer like Hime * She's an expert with flowers arrangement * She likes pranking with other people,like Dorothy * She's the number 1 player of Alfheim Online in all the country * She likes watching the starry sky,when she is sad about something * She's good at using the sword * She can't bare to wear Candy Alamode more's dresses * In Pritaly everyone calls her the"Prince of Courage" Category:Hime Shiratenshi Category:Cool Idol Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Female Category:Rock Red Star user Category:LUX member Category:EVERYDAY SMILE member Category:Deluxe Change Category:ParaPrincess Category:Idol Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Major Class Category:Radiant Aura Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri